Total DramaZ
by Goku91898
Summary: Members of DBZ go to Total Drama Island and beyond with other contestants. Who will win the money? T for Language. All the DBZ characters are teens in this.


**Chapter 1: Wawanakwa**

Me and my brothers Goku, Goten, & Gohan got off the boat on the island where we would participate in a reality show, Vegeta signed up as well and made it, he's just didn't want to go with us specifically "Bardock, Goku, Gohan, Goten, this'll be your new home for the next 8 weeks" Chris said gesturing to a run down camp "It's not the worst place we've stayed at" I commented "True" Goku agreed, we walked over to the other campers and waited for the rest to arrive until finally it was Vegeta's turn "Hey Veggie!" Goku shouted, Vegeta just threw his luggage at him "Shut it clown" he growled "What's with him?" Gwen asked "He's... well... he's him, it's how he's been since he was short...er" I answered "Well doesn't he seem friendly" she said. Chris then lead us into the camp "So here's the deal. We're gonna split you into two teams. So if I call your name go stand over there" Chris instructed "Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Linzy, Beth, Bardock, Owen, Leshawna, Justin, and Gohan" Chris called "From this moment on you will be known as the Screaming Gofers" he informed tossing Owen a green flag "Yeah, I'm a Gofer. Wooo!" Owen cheered "The rest of you over here. Geoff, Bridget, DJ, Tyler, Goku, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Vegeta, and Goten. You guys will officially be known as the Killer Bass" Chris called tossing Goten a red flag.

"You and you're teams will be on camera in all public areas during this competition. You'll also be able to share your inner most thoughts on tape with video diaries. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking or just get something off your chest" Chris ranted, the first to go in the 'confessional' was Gwen, then Linzy, then a duck?, and lastly Owen "Any questions? Cool. Let's find your cabins" Chris insisted "Gofers you're in the East cabin. Bass you're in the west" he pointed out, we carried our stuff into our cabins after he was done. "Bunk beds? Isn't this a little... summer camp" Heather said "That's the idea genius" Gwen replied pushing past her "Ugh. Shut up weird goth girl" she retorted "You're so smart. I feel that" Cody said "Shouldn't you be on the boys side" Gwen wondered, Cody just smiled so she threw him far out the door and sat on the steps "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" we heard Linzy scream, we went to see what the commotion was to find Linzy standing on a chair with a cockroach crawling on the floor "AAAAH!" DJ screamed jumping onto a bunk bed splitting it in two "That was my bed" Gwen stated.

"Wimp" I muttered before stomping on the cockroach, we then headed to the mess hall for some chow "Listen up. I serve it 3 times a day, and you will eat it 3 time a day. Got it" Chef said, we all grabbed our food and sat down, me, my brothers, and Vegeta ate ours instantly so we went back up for more "Can we have more?" me and my brothers asked will Vegeta said "More", Chef put double the amount on our plates and we went back to eating "How can you eat that?" Trent asked "We've eaten worse" I replied after swallowing. "Listen. Your first challenge begins in 1 hour" Chris announced, an hour passed and Chris lead us up to the top of a giant cliff for the challenge "Okay, today's challenge is three fold. Your first task is to jump off this 1000ft high cliff into the lake" Chris explained "Piece of cake" Bridget stated "If you look down you will see two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with psychotic man eating sharks. Inside that area is a safe zone, that's your target area which we're pretty sure is shark free" Chris continued "Excuse me?" Leshawna questioned.

"For each member of your team that jumps and actually survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside the crate is supplies you'll need for the second part of the challenge, building a hot tub. The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight; the losers will be sending someone home. Let's see, Killer Bass you're up first" Chris added "Oh wow. So who wants to go first?" Bridget asked and no one responded "Hey don't sweat it guys I heard these shows make the interns test it to make sure it's survivable" Owen assured "Ladies first" Duncan said "Fine, I'll go. It's no big deal, just an insane cliff dive into a circle of angry sharks" Bridget said before jumping off. She made it into the safe zone luckily "She made it! Yeah! Yeah! I'm next" Tyler cheered getting a running start, he jumped off and hit the edge, then went Geoff, then Vegeta, then Duncan, who all made it "Uh uh. No way man, I'm not jumping" DJ denied "Scared off heights?" Chris guessed "Yeah ever since I was a kid" DJ replied "That's okay big guy. Unfortunately that also makes you a chicken so you'll have to wear this for the rest of the day" Chris said putting a chicken hat on DJ's head "Aw man for real" DJ complained "Buck buck buck. That means the chicken path down is that away. Next!" Chris mocked.

Goten jumped next, then Goku, Courtney chickened out, then Izzy jumped "Okay, so that's 9 jumpers and 2 chickens. Screaming Gofers if you can beat that we'll throw in a pull cart to put your crates on" Chris informed "Nice. Okay guys, who's up first?" Trent asked "I'll go, it's not that high" I volunteered, I got a running start and jumped off "Cannon ball!" I shouted hitting the safe zone, then it went Heather who was thrown off by Leshawna, then Leshawna, then Gwen, then Cody, then Linzy, then Gohan, and then Justin who missed, Beth chickened out but Trent and Owen made up for it giving us the carts. We made it to the camp in no time at all and began assembling the hot tub, we were half way done when the other team finally arrived, we finished building a while later and the Bass's hot tub was shit, it was taped together and none of their boards were straight so in the end we won, Ezekiel was sent home which he deserved since he had said some sexist comments about girls.


End file.
